


Wildfire

by thorin_oakengofuckyourself



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, he wants and leads and loves and does with all his heart, i love bagginshield dont touch me leave me to die, its so endearing, jesus christ i just, thorin is such a passionate little thing and i cant deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorin_oakengofuckyourself/pseuds/thorin_oakengofuckyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain, is at the mercy of and so caught up in love more powerful than a tidal wave for a little hobbit of The Shire's gentle rolling hills is something that continually amazes Bilbo Baggins. Thorin is passion to his very core. How Bilbo has managed to capture him so is beyond him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> *does a little dance* im contributing again  
> *twirls around* nobody can stop me  
> *cries tears over shrine to thorins majesty and nobility* god im in love with this man
> 
> ahem  
> i was suddenly hit over the head by some pretty words concerning everyones favourite dwarf prince, so i spat em out within 10 minutes in the middle of the night  
> ugh  
> this is dumb just lots of pretty words that dont mean much ignore me  
> i really need to sleep

Thorin loves like a hurricane, like a wildfire, and it brings to mind flinging pine cones at Wargs' snapping jaws in desperation. It's the kind of roaring love that makes young women's hearts ache to read about and which all creatures long for; it withers mere affection like an autumn leaf and leaves devotion in the dust. He loves with a passion so single-minded and fiercely devoted that his ardent search for the Ärkenstone shrinks into a dark corner of self-pitying frivolity, and at first Bilbo is overwhelmed. He drowns in a sea of warm blue eyes and twitches of beard that betray secret smiles and lips pressed chastely to his temples as strong arms bear him to bed at night. Bilbo drowns and he enjoys every minute of it.

He gleans immense satisfaction from the heady growls he draws from Thorin with slight words and touches; he swells on the inside at choruses -- showers -- of desperate, adamant "I love you"s mouthed hotly against his bare skin in the private dark of the night. He is overwhelmed by a swirl of "my hobbit"s and "little one"s and " _Ghivashel_ "s and " _Âzyungâl_ "s, and if he stops to think about it too long Bilbo is almost brought to tears by the change he has wrought in this dwarf.

Little Bilbo Baggins of The Shire has delivered the King Under the Mountain from the clutches of orcs, goblins, Wargs, and distrusting Elfkings alike. He has seen Thorin at his worst, consumed by gold-fever and swallowed by rage. He has witnessed the birth of a king, watching Thorin leap over the Front Gate and charge into battle, the dying sun engulfing him like dragonfire. He has seen with his own two hobbit eyes the most mighty, proud, and courageous dwarf he has ever met fall to his knees before him and beg his forgiveness, his forehead on the floor of his hall and tears running down his cheeks, unperturbed by the nobles and dwarf-lords present to witness his vulnerability. He has seen Thorin Oakenshield wake in the night to count his company, one-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten-eleven-twelve-thirteen-fourteen, ending on the tousled tangles of his sister-sons' heads, and only when he has assured the safety of those he loves does he sink back into slumber. He has seen the unending depth of the adoration in Thorin's eyes when he looks upon him.

He has seen all that Thorin is, good and bad, and has taken it in stride, smoothing out the kinks where he can and soothing them where he cannot. Somewhere along the way, Bilbo became determined to change this stubborn, directionally-challenged dwarf as much as he had changed the gentle hobbit. Somewhere along the way, he came to love him and incurred Thorin's fierce love in return. Perhaps Bilbo is similarly single-minded himself, for maybe it was this desire to change and renew the tired, despondent creature before him that so entangled him in his life. Perhaps it is that, combined with Bilbo's placid acceptance of Thorin's many faults and flaws, that has so endeared him to the detached king.

Thorin loves like a thunderstorm; passion consumes him in everything he does. It is something that Bilbo has always admired about him. It makes him a good leader, and it makes him a peculiarity for one of a race of gentle creatures who consider moderation and propriety in everything they do. It also makes him a challenge just begging to be undertaken. And undertake this hobbit has.

Bilbo Baggins has tamed a wildfire, and he's still not quite sure how he managed it or what he did to deserve it, but he's very glad that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god dear lord  
> i edited and fixed the glaring format issues that arise on the computer  
> apologies about that this was posted via my phone  
> jfc that looked terrible im so sorry


End file.
